Mercy
by The Pen Calls
Summary: Reed needs mercy, no matter how painful it is. Ultimate F4 AU, ReedVictor


Title: Mercy

By: The Pen

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I just play with them.  
Notes: I saw the Ultra-Sexy-Namor posing with Ultra-Sexy-Sue on UF #25 and well... Knowing Millar I got worried... So this drabble/story popped into my head. Besides, I wanted to write a transformed Ulti!Doom and Ulti!Reed before. So, the premise of this story? Sue left with Namor instead of just a kiss... And yes, I am aware this is a comic based story, however the wider auidance is here. I'm a review whore. :p

* * *

One would think kissing metal would be uncomfortable, but to Reed Richards, it wasn't. The metal tasted faintly coppery, the tongue oddly malleable despite the silvered texture. The pricks of jagged metal couldn't tear into his flesh, and while Victor swore that Richards would suffer for humiliating him, there was a desperate hunger that was so nakedly human in the kiss the two men shared. Richards was surprised to find Van Damme's mouth was free of the toxin that had choked Sue so many months ago during their battle with Victor. 

Reed tried to reason to himself how this was insanely wrong as his tongue stroked and caressed the mouth that he had memorized years ago between breaks of long study sessions at Bax Tech. It felt the same, the crooks and crannies that he knew so well felt like home. The cold metal body that had slammed him up against the ally wall was warming up under his touch, and despite how much Van Damme had changed both mentally and physically, the shape of the other meta-human's body hadn't changed.

The same strong, wide shoulders Reed desperately clutched to during their younger days at the Bax. Familiar long fingered hands that now curved sharply like talons down the brunet's back. Victor still was full and thick and white hot. They both knew Reed was the only living being that Victor could be intimate with, the only one resilient enough to not be permanently harmed by the blows, his liquid body the only one soft and caressing enough to melt into the heat.

The brunet had cried at the rough entry, clutching to his once friend and now his enemy, his graceful body twisting all around the metal body that smelled sharp and clean despite the tattered green robes that barely covered Victor's powerful form. The once human man purred softly in Dutch, in Reed's ear, the deep tenor of Victor's voice had become metallic and echoing. The words might have sounded romantic to the foreign passerby, if they had noticed the rough coupling.

Victor was moaing how he would rip out Reed's entrails and drag them through the streets of Denmark where Reed had found him, broken and brooding. How he would crush Reed's skull against the ground. How he would rip Richard's heart out and let it beat on the dirty ground.

"Sue already has." Reed whispered quietly in English, whining as Victor's thrusts were bringing him closer and he buried his face against the tattered and dirty robes. He wished it was the soft skin wrapped in steel that he remembered and ached for the smell of Victor's freshly washed hair. It might have been Van Damme's foolishness and jealousy that had brought them to this state, but it had been Sue's libido that dragged Reed back to the arms of a man who hated him.

Who _needed_ him, who _wanted_ him, even if it he just wanted Reed dead. Victor had once claimed he couldn't feel anything in this new form, something Reed had doubted, hearing the metal man's screams when Johnny had attacked with his fire. And the way he moaned between threats and the rapid increase of his pounding against Reed's prostrate quickly proved to the brunet that Victor still had sexual yearning.

Like their first time, their second time, and almost every time after, they came together. And Reed didn't even mind the hot burning essence that surprised both he and Victor. The brunet clung to Victor until his legs could stand again, and the metal man whispered harshly in Reed's ear. "I will kill you, if I see your face again."

The young man shrugged his shoulders, pulling the uniform onto him again. He wasn't sure during the scuffle how he got so much off and how they weren't discovered. Neither man had been that quiet. "Doesn't matter." Reed said quietly, tilting his head at the now demonic looking metal creature before him. "I wanted you to kill me now." He licked his bruised and metal chafed lips.

"I'm not a merciful man. You always knew that." And the metallic monster crept into the shadows, leaving Reed to gather himself together. He had to return back to Baxter, to Ben, Johnny... and pick up the pieces of Sue.

**end**


End file.
